


Blank Canvas

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drawings, F/F, Too much fluff, a lot of fluff, handong has a cast, if you're diabetic get some insulin, nannan as their cat, yoohyeon best gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Handong had a little accident, and Yoohyeon is always trying to cheer her girlfriend up.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Blank Canvas

Having to stay home wasn't something Handong really fancied whenever a new season started, she loved going outside to take pictures of the scenery, and her girlfriend in it. A small accident the previous week got her sent to the hospital, where they told her she had almost broke her ankle so the best option was to stay home with a cast on, moving as little as possible for a couple of weeks at least. 

She could work from home so she didn't have any problems with that, but entertaining herself? That was definitely a problem, and whenever her girlfriend had to go to work, her boredom slowly crept into her soul. Her cat had by now gotten used to laying on her stomach for most of the day, purring whenever he got petted, Handong was grateful for the company. 

Yoohyeon would bring her small treats or gifts every day, one day it was a box of macaroons, the other day were a couple of flowers she got on the way back home and today, it was a box of sharpies. 

"Can I draw something on your cast? It looks sad" 

Her pout was her weakness, along with her side profile, but she didn't have to know about the second one, so she gave in, and let her a space between her legs, letting her hold her cast with her hands. It was cute seeing how she was trying to not move it much, as if she was going to break. The blonde back hugged the younger girl, leaving soft kisses on her shoulder until she rested her head there, closing her eyes. 

The tall girl had her markers laid on her lap next to the cast, she had a plan in mind but having the opportunity to work on it made her mind suddenly go blank. She instead opted for a simpler idea, knowing that Handong was going to like whatever she did because they were both too whipped for each other, and they knew that. 

She started filling the top part of her blank canvas with small hearts in black, red, pink, orange, and colors she had mentioned before she liked. Yoohyeon had never tried drawing cats before, but she tried drawing a couple of them and wrote their names on top of each, as well as a giant prettiest girl in the universe all around the cast, adding a couple of small drawings of planets and stars surrounding the phrase.

Her hidden artistic side was having too much fun, to the point where she realized that she had filled every little place she could fill with small loving messages, hearts, planets and way more random stuff she thought about midway through. 

When she turned around to ask Handong if she liked it, she saw the older girl sleeping, and felt her heart beating faster along with a feeling in her stomach that never went away around her. She knew these days had been hard for her, sitting around wasn't her forte, she would often get up to dance or started baking cookies for their friends. That when she wasn't drawing her or her cat, her sketchbooks had been filled with drawings and polaroid pictures of them, they were their little treasures and they kept them safe on their room on a shelve with their best works. 

She was most certain that she was going to be stuck there for an hour at least, so she backed up slowly, not letting the girl on her back fall, and put a blanket over themselves. After kissing her cheek softly so that she wouldn't wake up, she fell asleep too, not knowing that her girlfriend had woken up and had a big smile on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @hothdong


End file.
